Sound Mind and Judgment
by valeriebean
Summary: Sheldon and Amy overcome their inhibitions and round the sex bases. Takes place after "The Kissing Experiment." NC-17 warning for explicit sex scenes. For darthnatalia, who requested the sex.
1. Kiss Me Sober

Sound Mind and Judgment

Part I: Kiss Me Sober

Sheldon swore to himself he wouldn't be one of those people who made out with his girlfriend on the dance floor. This was a wedding, not a high school dance. Sheldon barely noticed Bernadette and Howard. All he could see was Amy wearing that bright teal dress that showed off her hour-glass figure and hugged her cleavage in a way that her normal attire refused to do. Penny insisted that the color was awful, but Sheldon liked bright colors. He liked watching Amy twirl around on the dance floor, the dress hugging her so tightly that a breasts were likely to pop out at any moment. When they waltzed together, they naturally kept a perfectly square frame, and it was all Sheldon could do to keep his eyes on her face and not notice the tantalizing rise and fall of her bosom. Her breathing was rapid and her face flushed.

"I don't know why you have to drink so much," Sheldon criticized.

Amy smiled, accustomed to his tactless comments and taking no offense. "These high heeled shoes are hurting my feet. I thought it would help."

She broke the frame, pulling his arms around her waist and sliding her hands up to his shoulders. Then she rested her body against his, pressing her bosom against him. Sheldon's chest tightened and he swallowed hard.

"It's an accepted social protocol," she explained. He wasn't sure if she was talking about the alcohol or the dancing. Then she cupped her hands behind his head and pulled him into a soft kiss—their first public kiss. Sheldon obliged her with a little tongue, but he tasted the alcohol on her breath and pulled away.

"You can only kiss me sober," he said, standing stiffly and trying to figure out how to dance without stepping on her feet. The modified rules of their relationship agreement stated specifically that all kissing was to be done when both parties were of sound mind and judgment. They were both too new at this, and they'd seen their friends make enough mistakes. They did not want to upset a facet of their relationship that was so fulfilling, exciting, and precious.

"Probably for the best," Amy said, resting her ear over his heart and closing her eyes. "I can barely breathe in this dress and you take my breath away."

"The ceremony is over. Perhaps you could change out of it," Sheldon suggested helpfully, though he would be disappointed since she looked so nice.

"I couldn't even change myself into it," Amy said. Then she tilted her head back to look at him. "Would you mind helping me out of it?"

Sheldon knew she was speaking practically. There was a subtle way she sucked in her cheeks when she meant to seduce him, and they'd practiced his recognition skills over the past month so he'd know the difference and not freak out when she said things that had obvious, crude double entendres.

Amy's hotel room was on the fifth floor. Sheldon didn't understand why in-town wedding party members had to stay at the hotel, but Leonard insisted that this was normal. Amy went to her suitcase and bent over to reach inside, but then stood suddenly straight again and pressed her hand to her stomach.

"Are you feeling ill?" Sheldon asked, rushing over, ready to escort her to the toilet if she needed to throw up.

"No. I just can't bend down with all this boning." The rise and fall of her chest had become even more labored. Amy pointed to a neatly folded pair of gray pajamas and Sheldon assumed that meant they wouldn't be returning to the festivities downstairs. Sheldon didn't care for crowds anyway, even if there were storm troopers in the mix.

Turning her back to him, Amy motioned toward the zipper that she couldn't reach. Sheldon undid it slowly, but as the fabric parted, no skin was revealed. Amy was encased in some kind of body shaper that someone with her figure probably did not need. It took two hands and a lot of pressure and grunting to undo the clasps. The thing practically burst open when the pressure released and Amy inhaled loudly, her hand to the front of the dress the only thing keeping her covered. Sheldon compulsively checked her skin for bruising, but he did not force the back of the dress any further open than it had fallen naturally. Amy slid the body-shaping brassier out from under the dress and tossed it into her suitcase.

"Oh, sweet air, I've missed you," Amy moaned, tottering forward and falling face down on the bed, the back of her dress spilling open. Stroking her hair away from her face, Sheldon made sure she could breathe, then he gingerly removed her fancy shoes, set them next to her suitcase, and massaged the bottoms of her feet. Amy grunted and moaned in pleasure, her toes wiggling whenever he hit a ticklish spot.

"Did you want to remove the nylons?" Sheldon asked.

Amy pushed up on her elbows, forgetting her dress long enough to afford Sheldon a brief flash of her chest. "I'm not of sound mind and judgment. I defer to you."

Sheldon pursed his lips in frustration. He handed her the gray pajamas. "Put these on. I won't look," he said, turning his back and sitting on the edge of the bed. Amy moved painfully slowly, but she complied. A few times, Sheldon glanced sideways into the mirror to see if she was done. The superhero always peeks.

#

Sheldon had breasts on the brain. He and Amy were cuddled on the couch—something they did regularly now that they both confessed to wanting it. They were watching a program about the Aurora, and Sheldon kept hearing 'areola.' Then they'd show those pink swirls of light and his brain would fill in a nipple. He kept hearing Amy laugh, and he couldn't concentrate enough to figure out why. Every time she laughed, the vibration passed through her body into his, making him shiver, and the lower side of her breast brushed his hand.

_Second base is right there._

Amy had stopped opening that invitation once physical contact became a regular part of their routine. It didn't change the fact. Amy's normal clothes weren't as tempting as the bridesmaid dress, and Sheldon appreciated that she didn't make it difficult for him to keep his hands off. He didn't need to see her breasts to know they were there, and since the wedding, he'd been fantasizing about them—about what it'd be like to hold them.

A part of him knew he should ask permission before touching them. But then, if she didn't want his hands there, she'd just say so. She was forthright and pushy. They were both of sound mind. Sheldon's hand slid up just a little and he turned his palm, cupping her breast from beneath. There were so many layers of fabric that he wasn't sure she could feel it. Then she sighed, sank deeper into his embrace, and pushed his hand a little higher so that it completely enveloped her breast.

"You finally made it to second base," she said airily, arching against his palm. Encouraged, Sheldon massaged and squeezed. Then he slid his hand under the sweater, reducing the number of layers by one. Amy arched against him again, this time craning her neck and kissing his jaw. Sheldon froze for a moment. He loved being kissed around the face, and he didn't like to have any distractions while she kissed him.

Amy turned, straddling his lap, kissing him to distraction, holding one of his hands against her breast. Then she moved his hand, sliding it under her blouse. Sheldon's eyes shot open. When had she unbuttoned her shirt? There were only three buttons undone, but they were in the living room and Leonard could walk in on them any time. Sheldon couldn't bring himself to care. His fingers traced the outline of her bra, lightly teasing the skin. It amazed him how soft and smooth her breast felt. He'd never felt anything like it.

Not wanting to strip her in the living room, Sheldon looked into her eyes, watching her response as his hand explored under her shirt. Amy's pupils were dilated, her body arching involuntarily as she pressed into his hand. Smiling, Sheldon dipped his fingers into the cup of her bra, feeling the rough skin of her areola.

"Can I pinch it?" Sheldon asked, making quick circles with his fingers around the nipple.

"Not too hard," Amy replied, squirming in his lap, making his tight pants very uncomfortable.

Sheldon pinched lightly, teasing until the nipple hardened against his hand. He grinned at the accomplishment and Amy laughed delightedly, twisting to give him access to the other breast. The second nipple was half-hard before Sheldon even touched it.

"I want to see it," Sheldon said excitedly. "I propose an experiment."

Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and flopped backwards on the couch, pulling him on top and kissing him hard. Sheldon pictured himself ripping open the front of her shirt, sending the buttons flying, and ravaging her body with warm kisses, but whenever he tried to shift his weight to get a hand up her shirt, she kept pulling him down. Finally he surrendered to the kiss, hoping he hadn't pushed too hard and too fast through second base. He'd read varying accounts about the progression of physical relationships and had never quite figured out why people spent so much time pawing underneath each other's clothes.

They kissed until the program on the Aurora ended and annoying commercials forced Sheldon to find the remote and mute the TV. Then Sheldon laid next to Amy on the couch, feeling the comfort of her body snuggled to his, one hand cupping her breast, under her sweater, but on top of her blouse.

"Experiment parameters?" she asked. Part of their agreement to approach a physical relationship while of sound mind and judgment was to agree in advance how far any experiment would take them physically. Neither of them were ready for coitus, mutual masturbation, or heavy petting. Sheldon kicked himself. He knew he should have asked permission first.

"A further exploration of sexual stimulation through kissing and touching," Sheldon said. To date, their kissing was limited to face, neck, and hands. Touching extended to shoulders, back, and feet, but solely for massage purposes. Amy was good at massaging and Sheldon learned so he could reciprocate the affection.

"Extent?"

"Everything above the waist," Sheldon answered immediately. As a man, removing his shirt did not hold the same stigma, but he figured fair was fair. "Touching and kissing are acceptable at all locations."

Amy shuddered against him, pressing his hand hard over her breast again, then she pushed his hand away, settling it around her waist instead.

"Counter proposal?" Sheldon offered, worried again. He knew that if he kissed her neck, she'd agree to anything, but they'd agreed not to manipulate each other like that during important conversations.

"Just a privacy addendum," Amy said, swallowing hard and twitching nervously. "Clothing stays on outside the bedroom."

"Agreed," Sheldon said. They'd never done anything that required the privacy of a bedroom, and it made Sheldon nervous to think of what might happen to his personal space if he started sharing it with Amy. Would he have to give her a drawer? A shelf? Would he have to hide his action figures in the closet? No. Amy understood him—understood his needs. She would respect his space and he'd respect hers. Privacy was a convention imposed by external social pressure. Even now, the fear of Leonard walking in and interrupting this intimate, private conversation gnawed at him. "Shall we adjourn to my bedroom?"

Amy shook her head. "I need time to process the terms. For as long as I've been wanting this, I'm surprisingly nervous."

Shifting her in his arms, Sheldon buttoned her shirt, closed her sweater, and righted her appearance. "We can set up a time to reevaluate the terms of the experiment tomorrow."

"No, you've already set my skin ablaze with lust for your touch," Amy deadpanned. "I don't think I could sleep tonight if we just stopped."

"We could break down the experiment," Sheldon suggested. "Today, we look and touch. Tomorrow we kiss."

Amy nodded, tension melting from her body. "Terms accepted. And you could kiss my shoulders," Amy said softly, dropping her head to one side and presenting her neck. Sheldon placed chaste, polite kisses down the side of her neck. Then he pulled the collar of her shirt aside and placed a little kiss on her shoulder too.

#

This wasn't the first time Sheldon had brought Amy into his bedroom, but it was the first time he'd done so with the intention of removing her clothes. He closed the door and considered locking it so Leonard wouldn't enter. Then, remembering what he'd learned about signs, he found his tie and hung it on the door knob. That would be sufficient.

Amy sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed, staring thoughtfully straight ahead. Sheldon smiled, remembering her in the bridesmaid dress. Then after, when she'd been bra-less in that gray pajama top, smiling at him like a loon while he'd massaged her aching feet. Today, he wouldn't be peeping, wouldn't be taking advantage.

"Remove your shirt," he said, though it was more of a question than an instruction.

"I'd rather you remove my shirt," Amy said, smiling coyly, making her seductive face.

Toeing off his shoes, Sheldon knelt on the bed facing Amy and reached for her top. The prospect of unwrapping her was unexpectedly arousing. He slid off the sweater first, making a point of dragging the backs of his fingers down her arms. Then he folded the sweater and set it on his pillow. The blouse was next. Quickly or slowly? He didn't want this to end so soon.

Cradling Amy's face, he pulled her into a deep, penetrating kiss. They'd covered the penetrating kisses in their experiments and had both agreed that it was not their favorite method, but it seemed appropriate now. Opening his mouth, Sheldon slipped his tongue past Amy's lips, tasting her, exploring her, knowing her fully. Amy returned the kiss with equal fervor, her hands gently massaging his earlobes in a way that drove him wild. His hands fumbled the buttons of her blouse, only opening the first three. Then he yanked the hem of the shirt out of the waistband of her skirt. He felt her stomach contract as he touched her and he slid his hands around her waist, feeling her soft skin, getting lost in it.

Amy moaned, or grunted. The sound was not one of pleasure, so Sheldon stopped immediately and sat back.

"Sorry," Amy said, removing her glasses and setting them on the nightstand. She looked so sexy with her clothes disheveled, her hair askew, and her lips flush from kissing. Amy pursed her lips, taking a few calming breaths, then sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed again, her passion reset. "Continue."

His sense of sanity restored by the brief break in passion, Sheldon meticulously unbuttoned the remaining buttons of Amy's blouse and pushed it open without sliding it off her shoulders. Amy's bra was plain white and functional—not like those leopard print ones on the Victoria's Secret commercials. Truthfully, Sheldon would have been disappointed by a leopard print. There was something about the practicality of the undergarment that tickled his senses, and reminded him how much he respected Amy's choices. Leaning forward, Sheldon kissed along her collar bone, pressing his tongue against her skin, going back and forth until she was giggling with pleasure. Using his lips and nose, he nudged the blouse off her shoulders. Amy arched slightly, letting the garment fall to the bed. Then she folded it neatly and set it on the pillow next to her sweater.

He was so close to her breasts—close to touching them. He wanted to kiss them, but they'd agreed to wait. Using his lips, Sheldon pressed kisses to her shoulders, placing enough pressure that she knew to lie down. He straddled her body, continuing to kiss her face, neck, and shoulders. Then he planted a trail of kisses down her sternum, getting dangerously close to the breasts.

"Rules," Amy reminded him gently, lifting his head. Sheldon forced himself to stop. He never figured it would be so hard, but rules were rules, and Amy had stopped often enough for his sake.

Trying to distract himself from the disappointment, Sheldon initiated another penetrating kiss on the lips, tangling his fingers in her hair. He flinched when he felt Amy's hands on his waist, and the friction of his shirt coming out of his pants. Breaking the kiss, he looked down, watching, aroused, as Amy lifted his shirt.

Raising his hands over his head, he let her strip him and he smiled as her hands wandered over his body. She dragged her palms over his nipples, making small circles around the tawny flesh. Then she drew her hands over his ribs, letting her fingers press into the indentations between the bones. It tickled a little, but it felt so good. She studied his body, counting freckles, stroking chest hairs, exploring his shoulders. When she touched his belly button, he chuckled and fell beside her.

Suddenly, it didn't seem so unfair that she still had a bra on—that she had one last barrier protecting her femininity. They laid on their sides, facing each other, hands exploring skin. Then Amy removed her bra for him. Her soft, perky bosom made his throat tight, because he wanted so desperately to put her breasts in his mouth. He pinched the skin, making her nipples rise, then petted again until they fell.

"Your breasts are well-formed and aesthetically pleasing," Sheldon said, looking at her face so he could stop thinking about putting those breasts in his mouth. Amy seemed to understand his dilemma. She closed the space between them, her breasts pressed against his chest, skin to skin.

"The lower half of my body feels over-dressed," Amy answered.

Sheldon felt himself jerk-up, and he knew Amy could feel the erection she'd just invoked. Jumping quickly from the bed, Sheldon grabbed his robe and covered his body, hoping to hide the embarrassing hard-on. "I'm not ready for nudity," he said quickly.

"Neither am I," Amy confessed, ripping up the bedcover and wrapping it around herself. "But in the interest of honesty and full disclosure, I thought I should say something."

"I want to kiss your breasts," Sheldon replied, since they were being honest. It was easier to be honest when they had distance between their bodies—he could say what he wanted without feeling like he was forcing her.

"I want that too," Amy said. She shrugged off the bedspread, letting it fall just enough to expose her breasts. "I want you too."

"No," Sheldon said, though he couldn't stop himself from being drawn back to the bed by the temptation. "No, we agreed."

"I want you to," Amy repeated, cupping her breast, massaging the nipple, and using her seductive eyes on him. "Please."

"Sound mind—"

"And judgment," she finished. "I'm still very nervous. But I want you to."

Sheldon kissed chastely at first, mouth closed, letting his lips feel the rough nipple and the smooth breast. Amy hummed appreciatively, her hands massaging his earlobe. Then he opened his mouth, taking in her breast, and she cried out in pleasure.

"Sheldon!" she keened, arching against his lips, dropping the bedspread so she could hold his head in place. Plaintive moans and whimpers followed as Sheldon used his tongue to play. If he opened wide enough, he could suck the whole breast into his mouth, but if he wanted to tease the nipple, he had to pull back. He massaged one breast with one hand, and used the other hand to keep her body pressed to his lips.

"Don't stop! Don't stop," she gasped when he paused for air. She wriggled her body, rubbing his face against her chest so that her breasts bounced off his cheeks. Taking a deep breath, Sheldon dove in to abuse the second breast, mixing teeth and tongue, nipping lightly against her skin. Amy's cries escalated from pleasured squeaks to frightening sobs.

"Amy?" Sheldon asked, folding her body against his, reverting to a safe, spooning position. He needed a cold shower to make this comfortable again. Politely, he shifted his hips so that they weren't pressed to Amy's. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Amy said, though her voice was thick, and her eyes teary.

"Are you sad?" he asked, going through the list of reasons, besides physical pain, that might have brought that look to her eyes. Grabbing a moist towelette from his nightstand, he tore open the package and patted Amy's breasts clean with the damp cloth, meticulously checking the skin for damage.

"I'm frightened," she confessed, her chest heaving. "I don't want—I don't think—I can't stop."

Sheldon pulled the bedspread around her, covering her nakedness and keeping her safe. "Then I'll stop. We can reevaluate the parameters of our experiment and discuss our findings tomorrow."

Amy burst into tears like she hadn't done since the memorial service and Sheldon worried they'd gone too far. They'd established an agreement and changed the terms mid-experiment. This was why they had rules. Holding his girlfriend, he stroked her hair soothingly, whispering heartfelt apologies in her ear, and reminding her that they were perfectly safe.

"I never used to succumb to lust," she moaned. "What's happened to me? Who am I?"

Sheldon had the same questions about himself, and no answers. So he held her and kept quiet.

#


	2. Love Hypothesis

Sound Mind and Judgment

Part II: Love Hypothesis

Freaking out, Sheldon had learned, was a natural part of sexual exploration for the inexperienced lover. The war between mind and body broke barriers meant to keep them safe, and chivalry barely had time to rebuild those walls between battles. Needless to say, Sheldon and Amy were on each other like white on rice, and the experiment was progressing to the point where they were no longer freaked out if one or the other nipped too hard or left a hickey. They jokingly referred to it as 'shirtless Saturdays.' Sheldon put in a load of laundry and came back to his room to find Amy topless. They'd play with each other's bodies until it was time to shift the laundry. Once everything was dry, they'd fold the clothes together. Then they'd make out until they were tired and call it a night.

They didn't cuddle like they used. They were both afraid to because they'd lost the ability to prevent an intimate moment from becoming sexual. Even now, with everyone gathered at Sheldon's apartment, watching Fiddler on the Roof and singing the songs, he and Amy stayed on opposite sides of the room, worried that one simple touch would send them reeling out of control.

Raj paused the movie at the end of the first act, requesting a bathroom break and a refresh on the cocktails. Penny mixed the drinks, and she kept pestering Amy to order something, but Amy categorically refused alcohol tonight. Even sober, they'd been so out of control of late that she was afraid of herself. She stood alone by the window and Leonard kept tipping his head to point it out.

"Go talk to her," Leonard finally hissed, turning Sheldon by the shoulders and shoving him toward Amy.

It had been a long time since they'd talked; a long time since they'd gotten words in between the kissing. There was so much to say and catch up on. There were things that he'd brooded about and worried over alone and he was desperate to share his fears with his best friend.

"Do you love me?" Sheldon asked. He hadn't meant to say it, but now that the question had slipped out, he found that he desperately needed to know the answer.

"Do I what?" Amy asked.

"Do you love me?" Sheldon repeated.

"Do I love you?"

Sheldon started to worry that they'd end up quoting Tevye and Golde's song from the second act of Fiddler. Sheldon felt the urge to wash over the embarrassing conversation with kisses and make out until conversation lost relevance, but he crossed his arms, squared his shoulders, and steeled his nerves. There would be no kissing until he had an answer. Maybe.

"What is your criteria?" Amy asked, arms crossed equally tightly across her chest as if they could hold in her lust. It wasn't fair. When she crossed her arms, it flaunted her breasts.

"Criteria for love?" Sheldon clarified. He hadn't thought deeply about it. The question had leaked out so unbidden, he hadn't had time to prepare. All that came to mind were the memory verses he'd learned in church as a child. Sheldon had always been studious about memory verses, because if he could quote all ten at the end of a lesson series, he got a prize. Plus, his mother expected no less of him.

"Love is patient, love is kind," he quoted. "It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres."

"That asks an awful lot," Amy said critically, shifting foot to foot.

"It does," Sheldon agreed, thinking about all the ways the passage did _not_ describe him. Maybe the reason Christians were so down on themselves all the time is because they kept such high expectations. But it would be nice to reach such goals. "I've also heard that there is no fear in love. Perfect love drives out fear because fear involves torment."

Amy ducked her head shamefully. "I feel fear quite often. It is only logical to conclude that I do not love you."

"I am forced to a similar conclusion," Sheldon said. It felt like his chest was caving in. He'd never imagined that it would be so difficult to tell a woman that he did not love her. "I'm disappointed."

"As am I."

Sheldon's body quaked. He wanted to beg, plead, and fight for them as a couple. The inches between them may as well have been miles. Tentatively, he dropped his hands and she did the same. His hand reached out and hers met in the middle. It hurt so much, like he was saying good-bye. Getting a cat wouldn't help nearly enough. A tear rolled off his chin, splashing on their joint hands.

"I would like to love you without fear," Amy said, her eyes fixed on the tear drop.

"How do you propose we proceed?"

"Sit next to me on the couch for the remainder of this movie," Amy said confidently. He was glad she had a plan. "Hold me like you used to before we were afraid. If we succeed, we may yet achieve love."

Sheldon nodded his agreement, too choked by emotion to speak. He pulled Amy into a grateful hug, but he didn't kiss her. Whenever temptation and lust threatened, he simply reminded himself that he loved her. Maybe if he behaved like it was already true, then it would become true.

#

"Sheldon?"

Sheldon stirred at the sound of Leonard's voice. His back ached from falling asleep on the couch, and he was pinned by Amy's body. After the movie, they'd stayed up, cuddling and talking, saying all the words that they hadn't had time to say when they were enslaved to their physical lust.

"What time is it?" Sheldon asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Ten minutes to Dr. Who," Leonard answered, going into the kitchen and pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

"It's morning?" Sheldon exclaimed. Sheldon was fully alert now, taking stock of the situation. Amy was fast asleep, her head resting on his chest. They were both fully clothed down to the shoes. They'd managed a whole night without becoming overwhelmed by lust. "I do love her."

"If that's what you kids are calling it these days," Leonard shrugged, carrying his bowl of cereal into the living room and plopping down in his favorite chair.

"Sarcasm?" Sheldon checked.

"A matter of opinion. Shall I leave you two alone?"

"No," Sheldon said, shifting and digging the remote out of the couch cushions, turning on BBC America. He was hungry for breakfast, but content to hold Amy and watch his program. The routine felt natural despite Amy's presence. He and Leonard still made commentary during the program and discussed the flawed science in the commercial breaks.

About twenty minutes in, Amy stirred again, whispered good morning, and started fingering his nipple through his shirt. He thought it was unintentional until the commercial break came and she gave him a light pinch.

"You're being naughty," Sheldon whispered in her ear.

"Yes," Amy murmured, sucking in her cheeks, making her seductive face. "It's significantly easier now that I feel safe."

The comment made Sheldon feel warm and happy. He leaned over and kissed her temple and her chin, intentionally avoiding the sweet spot on her neck. When they'd cataloged their physiological responses to kissing, Sheldon had always used the information as a go-to list so he didn't waste time on things she only liked a little. Now he realized he could use the information in reverse to control her level of arousal and keep things safe. The commercials ended and Amy got up from the couch, excusing herself to go freshen up. Freshen up was one of those mysterious female euphemisms for 'transform into smoking hot babe.' Sheldon offered her a spare toothbrush and she joked about using Leonard's. She was considerate enough to know not to joke about using his.

Sitting up on the couch, Sheldon found it hard to keep his attention fully on Dr. Who. He kept rubbing his hand over his abused nipple, wondering just how often and how hard Amy would have to tweak it to leave a permanent bruise.

"Leonard, can I ask you something," Sheldon said.

"Uh oh," Leonard said, muting the Doctor's whimsical tirade with the TARDIS. "Sure, go ahead."

"Do you ever find yourself confused by the things that arouse you?"

"I'm going to regret asking this, but what do you mean?"

Sheldon pressed his lips together and stared at the muted TV. "Never mind. If you've never been confused by arousal, then the question is moot."

"No, I've been plenty confused by arousal. I just need a little more guidance to narrow down the parameters of this inquiry," Leonard said scientifically, resting his forearms on his knees. He was using that open and helpful tone that signified his willingness to walk Sheldon through an uncertain social situation.

Sheldon shifted uncomfortably, his desire to know the fate of Dr. Who warring with his eagerness to resolve his internal conflicts. Last night, he and Amy had agreed that part of what frightened them was insufficient expression of expectations in physical intimacy. But then, in order to express his physical desires, Sheldon first had to understand them.

"When she pinches and bites, it hurts, but I like it," he confessed, his fingers twiddling nervously. "I want her to bite harder and… I shouldn't like pain. It's evolutionarily unsound behavior."

"Well so long as she's not a vampire or a cleverly disguised tiger, she's not going to kill you," Leonard pointed out.

Sheldon cocked his head. He hadn't considered those possibilities, but they gave him even more reason to be cautious. Amy would stop if he asked her to, but he wasn't sure that he would ask her to. "Does it make me a sadist?"

"I don't think so," Leonard said slowly. "There's no spanking or bondage, right?"

"No. God no. No!" Sheldon exclaimed, jumping off the couch and rubbing his arms frantically, sweeping the thought off his skin. The fear covered him like a swarm of fire ants. _Bondage?_ When Sheldon was a kid, a bully and a bunch of neighbor kids had stripped him down to his underpants and tied him to a lamp post. His brother had found him three hours later and they'd never told their mom. But his brother stopped trying to wrestle and hog-tie him after that. "There will never be any tying up of any kind. Never."

"Then you're probably not a sadist," Leonard concluded, nodding reassuringly. "A little odaxelagnia is fine, so long as there's no blood-letting. But you should talk to your girlfriend about it."

"I don't understand why I like it," Sheldon grumbled, sinking back onto the couch. "I don't understand why I let her so close—why I let her do things to me that are scandalous to speak of."

"You did say you loved her," Leonard said helpfully.

"We're still testing that hypothesis."

"Well, when you love someone, you're not afraid to experiment with dangerous and scandalous things because you trust the person you're with not to hurt you or make fun of you."

"Is that how you convinced Pria to have astronomically incorrect Star Trek sex with you?" Sheldon asked.

Leonard looked startled, then he ducked his head, nodding and mumbling. "Yes. Yes, that's exactly how that happened."

Sheldon mulled over the thought, rubbing his chest again. The night without touching had resolved some fears, but not all. At least he and Amy had proven to each other that they were still capable of talking rationally.

Amy returned from the bathroom, practically glowing with her special feminine radiance. She went to the kitchen, preparing breakfast for herself.

"Amy, can I have a hickey?" Sheldon asked. He liked being marked by her, even if the implication made him nervous.

"You know the rules," Amy answered. Smiling, Sheldon settled back on the couch and un-muted the TV.

"Rules?" Leonard asked.

"No hanky-panky in the living room," Sheldon replied.

"So you're—"

"Shh," Sheldon said. "There's ten minutes of Dr. Who left."

#


	3. The Big O

Sound Mind and Judgment

Part III: The Big O (NC-17 WARNING)

Amy's bedroom. Shirts off. No fear.

Their shoes and socks were off too, as were Amy's tights. Sheldon's hand kept wandering up her skirt, caressing her thighs, drawing delighted twitters out of her. They had opened the third base option nearly a week ago, but neither one had been brave enough to cross the line.

Amy dragged her hand over the front of Sheldon's pants, creating pressure on his genitals without actually touching them. Sheldon kept squirming and twisting, trying to get her fingers to trace the outline of his erection. He kissed and sucked mercilessly on the sweet spot of her neck, the one between her shoulder blades, and the one just under her rib cage. He moaned her name as she abused his sweet spots with similar fervor, but they were in a standoff.

Gasping, Sheldon flopped on his back and unbuttoned his pants, desperately seeking relief for his swollen parts. The extra space down there just made him cold and he rubbed his cock through his underwear to warm it. They had not discussed whether nudity was included in the third base option. They'd both been waiting for the touching to begin to decide that.

Amy propped herself on one elbow, her breasts falling sweetly under the influence of gravity, her eyes fixed on his hand. Watching her in bemusement, Sheldon traced the outline of his dick like he wanted her to do. She licked her lips lustily, her fingers tracing the crease of his hip as she watched him play.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

Sheldon quirked his brow, considering his erection. "No. It's a natural physiological process. It does make wearing pants a bit uncomfortable, but that doesn't begin to approach atomic wedgie levels of discomfort.

"I mean when I get you aroused and don't follow through. Does it hurt not to achieve orgasm?"

"No," Sheldon said, twitching uncomfortably. "Maybe once, but not recently."

Amy slid her hand under his, cupping his balls through his underwear, then pulling upward so that his dick lengthened and pointed straight up. He was long enough so that his tip peaked through the waistband of his underwear. "Since you did not bring a change of clothing, cleanliness dictates removing your pants first."

Sheldon nodded and lifted his hips, letting her sheer off his pants and his underwear. The last time he'd been completely naked with another person (outside of a hospital) he'd been publicly humiliated. Even his father had been outraged enough to make phone calls about that, and the instigating child had been expelled from the third grade. Nervously, he laid on the bed, waiting for Amy to do something besides stare at him.

"Does it hurt you not to come?" he asked.

"It frustrates me, but it doesn't hurt," she said honestly, lying next to him, drawing circles over his chest. She draped her leg over his hips, teasing his erection with her thigh. "The progression through arousal and sexual satisfaction is different for a woman."

"I know. I've been reading about manual stimulation. It's significantly more difficult with lady parts."

"It's still just friction," Amy said, tilting her clothed hips, grinding lightly against his thigh.

"Yes, but on tiny nerve bundles and internal spongy patches," Sheldon said. The wetness of it disturbed him. "What if I don't like the smell or can't handle the taste?"

"You want to taste me?" Amy asked excitedly, sitting up and grinning widely.

Sheldon shrugged nervously. A part of him still awaited ridicule and humiliation when he expressed his sexual desires. Sighing, he shook his head and stared at the wall.

"You're losing your hard-on," Amy pointed out, nudging his dick with her leg again.

"I'm thinking," Sheldon said. His mouth was dry and his mind whirred, fearful of trying oral sex. Third base was open to him, but he was not open to it.

"Stop thinking," Amy ordered, stripping out of her skirt and panties and straddling his hips. She'd shaved her skin into pre-pubescence, and it looked so smooth and tempting to touch. "You want to touch me. You know that. So use your hands."

Sheldon rested his hands on her waist. It was a safe place, and he knew he could hold her there. Gingerly, he repositioned her hips so that his cock was lined up between her legs. He could feel the humid warmth radiating from her body. Masterfully controlling her thighs, she lowered her hips and ground against him.

"Use your hands," she ordered again.

"Use _your_ hands," he teased, snaking his hands up and squeezing her breasts. Her delighted yelp caused her whole body to twitch. Laughing delightedly, Sheldon flipped her onto her back and sucked her lips against his. Then he coaxed her thighs apart and use three fingers to explore her moist folds. There was texture and geography, folds of skin, dents, and protrusions. It was drier than he thought it should be—his fingers didn't slip and slide, nor were they covered with slime.

Amy's hand closed around his cock and Sheldon yelped in surprise. She pumped along the shaft, creating a slow rhythm, timing each upward stroke with a pulse of her tongue against his. Her fingers danced around the ridge, testing the head, her touch becoming unbearable as his increasing hardness made him more sensitive.

"Amy," he begged, not knowing what he intended to ask, only that he definitely needed to ask for something beyond her merciless teasing. "Two hands," he decided finally.

Curving his hips, Sheldon gave her access to reach a second hand between them and Sheldon directed it straight to his testicles. She massaged them, turning them in her hands, never twisting so hard as to cause him pain, but he'd been hurt often enough to make him nervous. Her touch felt good, but he decided that it was not what he wanted, so he moved both her hands to his shaft. She kept one near the base, pulling in even strokes. The other played across the head, teasing his slit with her thumb, spreading pre-cum over the tip. Arching back, Sheldon thrust erratically into her hands. He was too nervous to come, and it was starting to get painful.

_Back down. Slow down_. He could always stop. She wouldn't think less of him. Mumbling an apology, Sheldon pushed her hands away and scooted to the edge of the bed. He was so close, maybe he could bring himself off. He whimpered fearfully when Amy came behind him, wrapping her arms around him and jerking him off.

"Amy," he croaked apologetically, scared to ask her to stop.

"I know what you want," she whispered, rubbing her free hand over his chest, tweaking his nipples, sometimes pinching hard. Then she did that thing to his earlobe, sucking it into his mouth, running her tongue along the edge, and biting softly. "Don't be afraid."

Shuddering, Sheldon leaned back against her, closed his eyes, and thrust into her hand. "I love you," he whispered, just before he came.

#

Sheldon was getting frustrated. They'd been to third base three times this week—no oral sex, but still full nudity. He'd rubbed Amy until his fingers were raw. He'd tried lubricants and half a dozen techniques that he'd read about in magazines that were guaranteed to give your girl the big O. He still couldn't get her to orgasm.

"The physical stimuli are all present. The barrier must be psychological," Sheldon said, paging through a library book about sexual intercourse. He and Amy were sitting in the self-help section, seeking answers.

"Most of my sexual development milestones have come late. There is nothing unusual about being pre-orgasmic," Amy said. She'd grown tired of the topic and was reading about puppies.

"But you're not pre-orgasmic. There is scientific proof that you are decidedly post-orgasmic," Sheldon said. She'd received one hundred twenty-eight orgasms in a science experiment where the pleasure centers of her brain were electronically stimulated, and he couldn't even give her one.

"Maybe that doesn't count the way we thought it did," Amy shrugged. "What does it matter if I orgasm, so long as I enjoy exchanging sexual pleasures with you."

"Because when I win the Nobel Prize, I intend to celebrate by giving you an amazing orgasm, and unless I'm well practiced, I won't know if I've achieved my goal," Sheldon said, snapping his book shut. They all seemed to say the same thing anyway. Scooting closer, he started reading over Amy's shoulder. "What have you learned about puppies?"

"Licking releases endorphins which gives dogs a feeling of comfort and pleasure," Amy read, pointing to a picture of a dog licking a human's face. The person's face was scrunched, clearly not receiving the same pleasure as the dog.

"I suppose since they don't have fingers, that is the default option," Sheldon sighed. "I'm going to lick you tonight."

"We agreed to take a break tonight. In fact, you're violating the spirit of our agreement by reading about sex now," Amy said pointedly.

Sheldon frowned and sighed. "Okay. But I called it; it's on the agenda."

Amy closed her eyes and exhaled loudly.

"I've frustrated you?" Sheldon checked. It was not a signal they'd talked about; it was something he'd picked up on his own, and he was proud of himself for recognizing the expression.

"I just feel like our physical relationship has just joined a mundane to-do list. And you're cranky because the "girlfriend achieves orgasm" tab can't be crossed off."

"Oh, it's not that at all," Sheldon said. "I've wanted to have oral sex for days now, I've just been holding off trying to achieve mutual orgasm with hand stimulation. But if you're not concerned by the reciprocity, then I see no point in holding back."

Amy furrowed her brow. "That's not romantic at all, and yet, I'm romanced."

Sheldon clasped her hand and leaned in, stealing himself a kiss. The more wild they became in private, the easier it became to kiss in public. Kisses in public were like fresh sugar cookies, sweet but not naughty. "I love you, Amy Farrah Fowler," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers, absorbing the closeness.

"I love you too," she said, tilting her face so that her lashes tickled his cheek. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," he said breathily.

"Enough to expose yourself in public?"

"No," Sheldon said, pulling away, horrified, flashing back to years of bullying. "No, no, no."

"Shh," Amy cooed, cradling his face, not letting him run like he wanted to. He'd let her do unspeakable things to him and it terrified him. "I thought we might lock ourselves in the lavatory for a quickie. It's okay. Don't be afraid."

Sheldon had been locked into a port-a-john once, and he knew the bathrooms here couldn't be tipped over, but he still started shaking. Sheldon had always known he was broken, but he'd never realized how thick his armor was until Amy started stripping it away.

"Public bathrooms have questionable cleanliness anyway," Amy said, tucking Sheldon against her chest, cradling him comfortingly. Then she picked up her puppy book and read aloud, quietly enough so that the librarian didn't ask them to stop.

#

Sheldon had his mouth suctioned to Amy's pussy. Despite his hands cradling her buttocks, he could barely keep her from bucking him off, but he was committed. He'd grown accustomed to her smell, but the taste was new. He swiped his tongue through her folds, locating her vagina and thrusting his tongue inside. Amy keened again, her body bowing, shouting his name in the same sentences with exclamations to a diety he knew she did not believe in.

"Yes, god, yes!" she shouted, her body straining again.

Tipping his head back just far enough to get air, Sheldon swirled his tongue around her clit, teasing it. It felt different with his tongue than with his fingers. It was easier to tell when the nub had hardened, and he could stroke front to back, pushing to the left, in a way that made her body flush and her nipples stand at attention.

"Sheldon, Sheldon, Sheldon!" she cried, grasping the bed sheets, pushing her pussy into his mouth, corkscrewing her hips desperately. She moaned and pleaded, her natural juices building so rapidly that he couldn't catch them all. She'd never become this aroused by his fingers.

She screamed again when he pushed his tongue inside of her. Her legs twitched, barely able to hold her hips high enough for him to keep going. They'd stacked some pillows on the bed, but all the magazines were right. There was no comfortable way to give a girl oral sex—just ways that became tolerable once he saw how she responded to it.

Bringing a hand up, he shoved two fingers inside of her, using his tongue to lick around the entrance where her body closed around his fingers. Amy writhed again, screeching his name. Sheldon was glad they were doing this at her place. He wanted to wait until they were more practiced before Leonard overheard them. The way he and Amy started and stopped sometimes, he was afraid of being teased by his roommate.

Sheldon sucked her clit between his lips, pulsing against it with his tongue as he thrust his fingers inside of her. Amy's cries became more erratic and her words lost coherence. Her body stiffened, and then convulsed. He felt it—that precise moment of orgasm. Her walls clenched around his fingers, and her clit throbbed rapidly in his mouth. Amy writhed, laughing and crying out. He was surprised when she pushed his face away, but then remembered all the things he'd read about hypersensitivity of the clitoris. Pulling his fingers free, Sheldon wiped his hand on the sheet and snuggled next to his girlfriend.

Amy's hands trembled, hovering just over her breasts. The flush in her body faded slowly, but her cheeks stayed red. Sheldon was proud that he'd finally stimulated her to orgasm, but after all the talks they'd had about it, he decided to celebrate his victory quietly in his head.

"We should have done you first," Amy panted. "Now I'm too tired."

"I'm tired too," Sheldon said, disappointed, but not willing to sully the moment by adhering to the reciprocity protocol.

"But you're hard," Amy said, her hand falling on his dick, giving it a few light strokes. "You shouldn't ride the bus home with a boner."

Sheldon flinched, wondering how much of Amy's coarse language came from Penny or those stupid magazines they read for advice. "I could stay here tonight," he offered.

"Could you?" Amy teased, rolling on her side and pulling his body flush with hers so that his dick slid between her still moist thighs. "I'd like that."

She closed her thighs around his erection, then used her fingers to angle him slightly toward her pussy. Naturally, Sheldon thrust into the tight, hot space, then he closed his eyes and groaned.

"You're waking me up," he warned, his thrusts gaining speed. Amy ringed her fingers, giving extra stimulation to the head.

"You're waking me up," she giggled, drawing him into a kiss.

He could feel her body, still throbbing from orgasm, rubbing against his cock. Her tongue traced his lips, lapping at the sex juices still on his mouth. It was hard to take in all the sensations at once. Her fingernail tickled the vein on the underside of his cock, pressing it up into her moist folds. Then her hips tilted just so, and he felt his head, positioned at her opening.

"Amy!" he gasped, his body freezing.

"What can I say? I'm in the mood," Amy crooned, lowering her body slightly, letting the tip of his cock tease inside of her. She swirled her hips. Sheldon's body bowed. His hips bucked, wanting to thrust into her, but he restrained himself.

"We agreed—" he choked. "Sound mind."

"And judgment," she finished, kissing along his jaw. Then she sucked his earlobe in that special way that nearly had him coming. "Sheldon, I want you to hump my brains out."

Sheldon pushed inside of her so fast he saw stars. He lost sense of everything except the warm heat of her walls clenching around him. Whether he lasted one minute or five, he couldn't be sure. All he knew was that it ended too quickly. His body tensed, and his chest curled like he was sneezing. Coming always felt that way, only instead of sneezing, he shot white hot bursts of cum.

Amy cried out in pleasure, her voice deep and sensual, her body melting around his, coating him like chocolate on a strawberry. The tension of orgasm passed, but Sheldon continued rolling his hips, feeling little waves of pleasure as he did. Vaguely he wondered if they should have used a condom. Amy was normally very conscious of these things. But when she started kissing him again, the worry disappeared into the ether of pleasure.

Cradling her face, Sheldon tilted her head to one side. He poked his tongue in her ear, making her squeak, and then he squinted one eye shut, pretending to peer inside. "I think your brains are still in there. We may have to try again."

#


End file.
